The Meaning of Music
by Red Nightmare14
Summary: England wants to know his brothers better than he does. So, one by one, he sneaks to their homes in their respective countries and watches them. Strangely, all of them are listening to music, which leads England to see what he brothers are really like...
1. Scotland - Hey brother

Scotland, the eldest of the British Isle brothers. Troublemaker, always arguing with Ireland or little England. The one who left England to raise himself in the forests and the one who everyone thinks of as the worse example of a big brother.

Wrong...

England snuck a peek around the wall of the garden. Scotland was most likely out there, smoking his dragged cigars. England scrunched up his nose at the thought, he didn't like cigarettes, ever since he quit. Looking at his eldest brother, Emgland was surprised to see that he wasn't smoking like he usually was, but rather on a laptop.

Taking out a telescope from his pirate days, England could see what his brother was going to listen or watch to. A going called _Hey Brother_ by _Avicii_. Crouching down, England stopped to listen to the song:

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover._

_Hey sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker._

England smiled; he knew that Scotland always thought that things were on a long road to nowhere. And the second line really reminded him of his twin brother, Wales. He acted very feminine sometimes. Well, he did once say that his motto was "Blood is thicker than water, but it's not the blood that makes the family, it's the bonds." His family really needed to bond more.

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

That tugged at England's heart strings. That was Scotland all over! Ireland had mentioned that during the Blitz, Scotland had practically marched all the way to Germany and kicked the personification in the face. It almost made up for the years Scotland had left him alone in the forest with nobody but the fae.

The chorus had begun to play, and now Scotland was singing along to the song.

_Hey brother, do you still believe in one another?_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

England thought. He didn't really believe that Scotland would always be there for him. But now he was changing his mind.

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call._

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

England chuckled. Scotland really was a good singer, now he knew where Wales got his singing voice from. Although North was a good singer, too. He just didn't like singing in public. Maybe England should tape what North does when he gets to him.

_Hey brother, there's an endless road to re-discover_

_Hey sister, do you still believe in love, I wonder?_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do._

England could see the tears in Scotland's eyes and that was strange. Scotland had never cried before, in front of him anyway. Hearing the final verse, England paid close attention.

_What if I'm far from home?_

_Oh, brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

_Oh, sister I will help you out!_

_Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,_

_There's nothing in the world I wouldn't do._

The song ended with the little boy on the screen saying, "_Why do you have to go dad?"_

The unseen father replied, _"I promise, I'll be back soon."_

That was when Scotland paused the video. England thought that this was the best time to leave while Scotland still didn't know he was there.

Once he was a fair distance from the house, England reflected on what he had learned about the Scot. Apparently, Scotland did care about his brothers, and even the world couldn't stop him. England just needed him to open up to the fact that even though his brothers were grown up, they would always an older brother.

Next stop, Wales.


	2. Wales - Part of Me

Wales. The twin that everyone thought was older since he had a natural protectiveness around him. He was also a sheep-fanatic. But even so, England knew that out of all his brothers, he knew Wales the best.

Or so he thought.

Wales was in his barn like always, with his favourite sheep, Mary, the only black sheep in the flock. Wales was very close to Mary. So close that Mary actually lived with him in his house instead of in the field with the rest of the sheep.

Yep. A sheep-fanatic.

In the barn, Wales had his radio hanging on a nail that was banged into he wall. Wales was singing along to a song on the radio. Some song called _Part of Me_ by _Katy Perry_.

_Days like this I want to drive away_

_Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade_

_You chewed me up and spit me out_

_Like I was poison in your mouth_

_You took my light, you drained me down_

_But that was then and this was now_

_Now look at me_

England was a bit surprised at Wales' choice of song. This was almost the complete opposite to what he though Wales was. Quiet, serious and slightly energetic.

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows _

_But you're not gonna break my soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

England was fairly surprised at Wales' choice of song. Wales prided himself of not becoming as Americanised as his twin brother, but here he was singing a song by an American woman, with American pronunciation!

_I just wanna throw my phone away_

_Find out who is really there for me_

That really hurt England. Wales had once stopped returning his calls for weeks. Had Wales thought that England didn't care about him? They had always been there for each other. When Rome attacked Wales had sacrificed himself so England could warn Scotland.

_Your ripped me off, your love was cheap_

_Was always tearing at the seams_

_I fell deep, you let me down_

_But that was then and this is now_

_Now look at me_

Wales was socially awkward. He preferred spending time with animals than with actual people. That was probably why New Zealand and Australia loved animals so much. But at least they weren't anti-social.

_Now look at me I'm sparkling_

_A firework, a dancing flame_

_You won't very put me out again_

_I'm glowin', oh, whoa_

Wales did have a spark that never seemed to be put out by insults for punches. He always smiled when people talked to him. But he could wield a bow and arrow and a sword at the same time and was pretty dangerous when he wanted to be.

_So you can keep the diamond ring_

_It don't mean nothing anyway_

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

Wales was constantly telling him to not let anyone walk over him. Wales was there when England lost his empire piece by piece. He was his rock in time of need.

_So you can keep the diamond rin_g

_It don't mean nothing anyway _

_In fact you can keep everything, yeah, yeah_

_Except for me_

That confused England. Wales hated sparkly things.

_This is the part of me, no_

_Away from me, no_

_This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me...no_

_Throw your sticks and your stones_

_Throw your bombs and your blows_

_But you're not gonna break your soul_

_This is the part of me_

_That you're never gonna ever take away from me, no_

At the song came to an end, England felt a tug at his jacket. Mary. England chose this time to leave before Wales found out.

Besides he had a long way to Northern Ireland.


	3. Northern Ireland - Trouble

**Just so you know, as I forgot to add this onto Wales' chapter, I originally wrote Wales as a girl, so forgive me if Wales sounds fenimenised.**

England spent a long, long time going from Wales' house to North's. North was the youngest of the Kirkland brothers at the physical age of seventeen. North was also the only one who wasn't carried and actually born by their mother. After North had been found by England, he spent much of his life being by all four of his older brothers. Because of this, North had personalities from all the brothers.

He had Scotland's temper (good for arguments), Wales' calmness and sense of restrain (for when temper doesn't work), England's stubbornness (have you seen the countries he has to work with?) and Ireland's Irish accent (obviously). A good combination for them and the brother were perfectly happy with the way North turned out. Probably the best thing they had ever done together.

England heard music coming from North's room, the sound of drums blaring from his headphones made England worry about North's ears. Opening North's bedroom door slightly, the sound of _Trouble _by _Pink _roared through the house. Luckily North hadn't noticed the fact that his bedroom door was open and started singing along to the song.

England grabbed the video camera he had brough with him and started filming North's performance.

_No attorneys _

_To pleas my case_

_ No opiates_

_To send me into outta space_

_And my fingers_

_Are bejeweled_

_With diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now_

England almost laughed. North was fascinated by astronomy and law. England thought it was because North was the youngest of them all and he thought that he would need it, why he didn't know. Not many countries knew that Northern Ireland existed. They just assumed that Northern Irelamd was just a nam. Which was how they wanted it.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I disturb my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

Wait. North wasn't that much trouble. Did he think that England, or more likely Ireland, think he was trouble?

_You think your right_

_But you were wrong_

_You tried to take me_

_But I knew all along_

_You can take me_

_For a ride_

_I'm not a fool out_

_So you better run and hide_

The "take me" part was slightly true. Ireland had almost bullied North into staying with him, to keep the two parts of the islands united, but Scotland had somehow changed his mind. And North stayed with the UK, thought his own reasons were unknown.

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

_I'm trouble_

_Yeah trouble now_

_I'm trouble ya'll_

_I got trouble in my town_

Did North had problems in his country? Well his people had wanted for a while to be Irish and not Northern Irish, but they could have been under Ireland's influence. He was going to have a "chat" with Ireland another day.

_If you see me coming_

_Down the street then_

_You know it's time to_

_Go_

Maybe North was having trouble but just hid it. It wouldn't have been the first time one of the brothers had hidden something for a long time.

_No attoneys_

_To plead my case_

_No opiates_

_To send me into outta space_

_And my fingers_

_Are bejewelled_

_Wirh diamonds and gold_

_But that ain't gonna help me now..._

This had to be one of the longest songs England had ever heard and he was losing daylight. Still, at least he had a good video.

England looked out of the window and saw it was getting darker by the second, he had to leave now. He still had one more brother to "visit" before the end of the day.

Last stop, Ireland.

**One more chapter left, although I might do an England one, what do you think?**


End file.
